


bearface dies

by Anonymous



Category: BROCKHAMPTON (Band)
Genre: M/M, rest in phucking peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: rest in piece....





	bearface dies

it was a normal day in the brockhampton house, when suddenly, strange things began to happen.

"cdfvgbhnjmhngbfhnjm" ciaran keysmashed. "matt i. dont  feel so good-" he said. 

"what? i dont have any fucking ears" he replied. it was true, matts ears had disintegrated

and then bearface died.

rip

 


End file.
